


Late Night On the Train

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie and Haymitch are on their way to the 74th Games.   This is what they discuss Reaping Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night On the Train

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie went into the main car to watch the ten o’clock news. Katniss and Peeta were in their rooms and she wanted to see the Reaping recaps. She was surprised to see Haymitch already there.

“I thought you’d be….asleep. She said delicately.

“You mean passed out.

She shrugged. They had good years and bad years together. He usually found his way into her bedroom on the train by this point. Since he hadn’t something was bothering him.

“How does the competition look? She asked sweetly.

“Lethal. Same as always. That boy from 2 is a lunatic. He practically knocked people down to volunteer. They might outlast that little girl from 11 but I don’t know…I’m guessing the Capitol wanted a showdown of the babies this year. 

“What are you talking about?

“A 12 year old girl from 11 and a 12 year old girl from 12. The volunteer messed up the floorshow. He snapped.

“Haymitch, you know the reapings are….the luck of the draw.

He glared at Effie. Sometimes her naiveté about the workings of the Games amused him but not tonight.

“Do you think they have a chance? Effie said quietly. “She looks healthy and the boy looks strong.

He sighed and took a swig. “No. 12 never has a chance.

“You won. I even bet on you. 

“I hope you bought many pretty dolls and dresses with the money. I would hate to think the money went to waste.

Effie pouted. “You’re in a cranky mood tonight. What’s wrong?

“It’s Reaping Day. All of Panem should be in a cranky mood. Did you…..did you hear the desperation in that girl’s voice when she volunteered? It wasn’t like a Career. It was like she couldn’t imagine a world without her baby sister.

Effie nodded. “I was talking to Peeta earlier. He has an older brother that’s still reaping age. It must hurt that his brother didn’t…..

Haymitch shrugged. “Raise his hand to certain death? Who wants that?

“Haymitch…..it didn’t happen but if your brother’s name had been called in the Quell instead of you, would you have volunteered?

His bottle was empty and he opened another one. “Yes….I think so…..I hope so.

Effie held out a glass for him to pour her a drink. “My sister wouldn’t.

“Your sister wouldn’t have to being she’s a Capitolista.

Effie shook her head. “One time….when I was 12 some girls were teasing me about not wearing makeup. My father wouldn’t let me wear it until I turned 13. He was so strict.

Haymitch rolled his eyes.

The girls pushed me and locked me in the broom closet. Just before they shut the door I saw my sister. She saw them do it and…not only didn’t she stop them she…..didn’t get me out later. I was stuck in there all morning. She was sixteen and didn’t lift a finger to help me.

Haymitch was going to say that teasing wasn’t a matter of life and death but it was the only point of reference Effie had. He knew anyone who messed with his little brother would have been black and blue and he was sure it was the same for Katniss. He thought Peeta’s brothers would probably back him up in a fight even if they wouldn’t die for him.

He swallowed some liquor and said. “I’m sorry Effie.

She was her perky self instantly. “Nonsense. It’s not important. It was so long ago.

He thought to himself. Maybe that’s the difference between Capitol and District. People in the Capitol didn’t even care about each other. How could we expect them to care about the Districts? Sometimes Effie almost understands how wrong this all is, some nights she wakes up crying saying the names of dead tributes. Maybe that was why she wasn’t as disposable to him as the rest of the Capitol.


End file.
